


Our Royal Wedding

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: With Cass and Rapunzel as her bridesmaids, Anna is going to marry her sister Elsa. She knows their marriage will be a lasting one, all she needs to do is say "I do." (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)





	Our Royal Wedding

Anna sat in her dressing room, putting on her makeup in front of the vanity. Her cousin Rapunzel was hard at work on Anna's fingernails, and Rapunzel's girlfriend Cass was fixing Anna's hair.

"I really appreciate the help, girls," Anna said gratefully.

"Anything for my favourite cousin," Rapunzel said, painting Anna's nail a beautiful shade of pink.

Today, Anna and her sister Elsa were getting married and people from all over the world had been invited to attend the wedding ceremony. Rapunzel and Cass had agreed to be Anna's bridesmaids, since Anna didn't have many other female friends in Arendelle.

The strawberry blonde princess was still nervous. To think she was going to be marrying her sister of all people. It was so unreal to her, like a feverish dream she would never wake up from.

Cass finished up tying Anna's hair in a bun, smiling proudly at her handiwork. Anna's hair was so much easier to tie up than Rapunzel's hair used to be, and significantly shorter too. "I'm all done, Raps," she said to the brunette doing Anna's nails.

Rapunzel nodded. "I'm done too." She smiled. "Okay, Anna, are you ready to put on your dress?" She then asked her.

Smiling at the thought of finally being in her bridal gown, Anna agreed with a nod. "Yup! I'm all ready Punzie!"

The princess of Corona walked to behind a large dressing rack, picking up a mannequin that had been placed behind it. When she brought it out, Anna's eyes widened in surprise at what was upon the mannequin's simple, wooden frame.

The mannequin was wearing a beautiful white ball gown with a wide skirt, small straps on the shoulders and golden trim along the entire dress. On the skirt and bodice was the familiar rosemaling pattern that Anna had on all of her dresses and on the head of the mannequin, rested a long silky veil.

Running up to the dress, Anna stroked its cotton frame, smiling fondly at the beautiful dress. "It's amazing..." she commented. "Elsa had this made for me?"

"Yup," Rapunzel confirmed. "Well, I helped a little bit with it, but it was mostly her handiwork." She then giggled. "Ready to put it on?"

Anna nodded profusely. "You bet!" She then helped the dress off the rack and Rapunzel and Cass slid her into the form-fitting dress, soon completing her bridal look by placing the long veil on her head. Standing up from her chair, Anna took her first steps as a bride.

She blushed, having been dreaming of this moment since she was but a small child. She ran over to Rapunzel, hugging her cousin tightly with gratitude. "Thank you so much, Punzie," Anna thanked her, smiling with happiness.

Rapunzel held her cousin back, stroking her veil. "You look amazing in it, Anna... Elsa's gonna love you in it."

Anna laughed. "Elsa loves me anyway... I am her true love after all." She then winked at Rapunzel.

Looking at the time, Cass called the two girls to attention. "Um ladies, I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the ceremony is due to start in fifteen minutes."

"Already?" Anna remarked. "Wow, time sure does fly when you're getting married huh?"

The bridesmaids then held Anna's hands, both Cass and Rapunzel staring into Anna's eyes lovingly. "Having second thoughts?" Rapunzel then asked her, engaging in an old wedding tradition.

Princess Anna shook her head. "Nope, not at all. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams... why wouldn't I want that?"

Cass kissed Anna's cheek. "We were just making sure."

"You go and fetch your bouquet Anna," Rapunzel then told her. "It's time for you to go and get married."

xXx

A short while later, the doors to the Arendelle chapel opened and the wedding march began, as Princess Anna, soon to be a married woman, started to walk down the aisle, clutching a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her hands. Trailing behind her slowly, holding her veil up, were Cass and Rapunzel, who were also wearing veils over their faces.

Anna closed her eyes as she strode down the aisle, knowing how long she had waited for this moment and now it was finally here. She could feel the eyes watching her, the voices of the guests cheering her on as she made her way towards the altar.

She looked forward, seeing her beautiful sister standing at the altar, taking the place of the groom in their wedding. For so long, had they both dreamed of this, being able to commit to their rather special relationship like any couple would.

Elsa was standing proudly at the altar, turning to face Anna. She was wearing an ice gown of her creation, beautiful blue ice crystals adorning every part of it. She had long gloves on her arms and on her head, instead of a veil, was a long hooded cape, her hair braid and face poking out from it. She looked rather angelic, the perfect bride for Anna.

The Queen smiled, seeing Anna stride towards her so elegantly in her dress, so humble and beautiful with her white gown and long veil. Elsa could feel how happy Anna was today, a happiness she herself shared.

Soon, Anna had arrived at the altar, having handed her bouquet to Rapunzel. She lifted up the skirt of her dress, walking forward up the small steps and taking her place at Elsa's side, grinning like the adorable princess she was.

Taking her sisters hands in her gloved ones, Elsa looked down at Anna, admiring the woman who would soon be her wife. "You look beautiful, Anna," she spoke honestly.

"You look beautifuller," Anna replied, continuing a little joke she and Elsa had shared all these years. "Especially with that cape... damn that looks snazzy."

Elsa giggled, before snuggling up beside her bride at the altar. "Well, you know me, Anna," she remarked, winking at her. "I have a little flair for the dramatic."

"So I've noticed," Anna agreed, sniggering along with her sister.

The two sisters looked deeply into each other's eyes, as their blessed vows began, ones that would join both princess and queen in the bonds of holy matrimony.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Queen Elsa Of Arendelle and her sister, Princess Anna Of Arendelle, in the bonds of love and friendship. Their bond has grown for many years and now they come before the divines themselves to be joined as one. Do you Queen Elsa take Princess Anna as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

Elsa nodded with pride and honesty. "I do, as Queen of Arendelle, I gladly take this woman as my wife." She then created an icy ring and slid it upon Anna's finger.

"And Do you Princess Anna take Queen Elsa as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I uh..." Anna had an awkward moment, suddenly in amazement by the beautiful ring on her finger. Her sister's magic was so wonderful.

Elsa then chuckled. "She does. As Queen, I give her vow for her, and she will gladly have me as her wife."

Anna then pulled out a ring, before sliding it onto Elsa's own gloved finger. "There we go, one for you, one for me."

"As if we would have it any other way," Elsa remarked, giggling with her bride.

"And so by the power vested in me by the Church of Arendelle, in the light of the dvines themselves, I now pronounce you both wife and wife. You may now kiss the brides, your majesties."

As the chapel clapped in joy, Anna moved up to Elsa, placing her hands on the sides of her sister's hood, lowering it and revealing her face fully to the chapel. She cupped her cheeks, smiling proudly at her before she crashed their lips together in a tender kiss.

Elsa blushed softly, placing her own hands softly on Anna's waist, letting Anna take the lead in their married kiss. She sighed, always enjoying the soft sensation Anna's lips brought to her face.

Soon, the princess pulled back, grinning up at her blushing bride. "I love you so much, Elsa. Let's make this marriage last forever."

"Oh I think it will," Elsa agreed, taking Anna's hands and starting to walk back down the aisle with her. "Because you know what they say about true love?"

"What's that?"

"It conquers all obstacles in its way," Elsa replied, as she and Anna headed off to their new life together, as sisters, lovers and now wives.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Thank you Cass and Punzie pie ;) Your friends are really grateful for your help.


End file.
